The proposed research will examine the relationship between norms of reward distribution and the attainment of intrinsic and extrinsic group goals. There is evidence, mainly theoretical, that different extrinsic goals are promoted by the norm of equity and the norm of equality. Equity is said to be more promotive of group performance, while equality is said to promote group harmony. An experiment is proposed that attempts to qualify these contentions. It is hypothesized that whether equity or equality best promotes these extrinisic goals depends on the disjunctive vs. conjunctive nature of the task confronted by the group. The literature on reward distribution also suggests a consistent sex difference in reward distribution behavior: males allocate rewards in accordance with the equity norm, while females appear to give themselves less than the norm prescribes. The proposed studies will explore the possibility that this difference reflects underlying differences between men and women in their intrinsic goals for group participation. While males tend to be motivated by achievement concerns, females are more likely to be motivated by affiliation concerns. If the hypothesized relationships between distribution norms and extrinsic and intrinsic goals are confirmed in the proposed research, they would represent significant contributions to present theorizing regarding issues of distributive justice. In addition, the demonstration of these relationships would have clear and significant implications for the functioning of social systems and the psychological well-being of individuals within social systems.